Christmas Dreaming
by goldpiece
Summary: When Angela spies David in a jewelry store looking at rings, she decides drastic actions need to be taken.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I realize that this is about six months too early, but I write one mean Christmas story, and couldn't wait to post this, so I hope you like it, such as it is.

Snow fell gently around the DC area, adding a whimsical appearance to the holiday decorations that were up in abundance. Angela walked past shops, a hot cup of cider warming her hands, as she did her Christmas shopping. Passing a jewelry store, she paused to admire a necklace in the window. It had a ruby ensconced in the center of a platinum heart. She looked up from the window and gasped at the patron in the store. David Simmons was at a counter looking at rings. Quickly, Angela pulled her cell phone from her pocket and snapped a picture of Brennan's boyfriend. If he was looking at rings, that could only mean one thing, he wanted to marry Temperance. As David turned from the counter, his purchase in his hand, Angela ducked below the edge of the window, hiding her presence from him.

She scurried below the window line and around a corner, just as he exited the store. While this was a juicy bit of information, it wasn't an arrangement that she particularly liked. Sure, David was a nice guy, but he wasn't the right person for Tempe. No, the only person the forensic anthropologist needed to be with was her partner, Seeley Booth.

Once the coast was clear, Angela dialed a number, praying that the person on the other end would answer.

"Booth." Came the response over the line.

"Hey Seeley, I have a bit of a problem, and I was wondering if you could meet me Solano's Coffee."

"What, you couldn't get a date for a Friday night? I'm shocked."

"Look Booth, I'm serious here. I really need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Is everything all right Angela? Did something happen to Bones?" Angela could hear a panic building in the agent's voice.

"Bren's fine, but what I need to tell you has to do with her. Look, I'll see you in fifteen, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Angela."

Angela hung up the phone and let out a breath. Regardless of what Booth said, she knew he was in love with Tempe, and Angela wanted to ensure that he wouldn't let her go without a fight. Steeling herself for her meeting, she hurried off to the coffee shop.

"Okay Angela, what's this about?" Booth asked when he arrived at the shop. Angela gave him a weak smile, and then took a sip of her cider.

"So, I was out shopping, and as I passed by this jewelry shop to admire a really pretty necklace, and I notice that David's inside, looking at rings."

"Wait, Dick431 was looking at rings? For Bones?"

"Well, that's what I assume. I mean who else would he be shopping for?" Angela regretted the flippant tone as soon as she spoke. Seeley looked shell-shocked by the news. "Look, I know you've been denying that you love her, but I don't want to see you lose her without a fight."

"Angela, Brennan is not some prize to be won at a pissing contest. What am I supposed to do? She's not dating me. She' dating…"

"The wrong man. Booth, if you don't at least tell her how you feel, then she'll never know she has a choice."

"What do you suggest?"

"You remember the story she told me last year about Russ making Christmas for her?"

"You're suggesting that I sneak into her apartment in the middle of the night and set up a tree, decorations, and presents in the off chance she'll find it a romantic enough gesture to not marry her boyfriend? Christ Angela. It's not my call. He's the one with the prize." Booth ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Even though David hadn't asked Tempe yet, it still felt like a kick to the gut. "Are you positive it was David in that store?"

Angela pulled out her phone and showed Booth the picture she took. His heart sank. So the news was true. He was looking at rings. Booth tried to breathe, but the air wouldn't come.

"If I do this, then I'm going to need your help."

"Of course, Sweetie, what are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2 Flipping the magnet

The medico-legal lab was decorated with holiday decorations, the Angelator displaying the Christmas tree she designed the year before. Brennan was leaning over her examination table, looking at a body that was brought in for one of Booth's cases. Angela pulled out a camera she brought with her and snapped a picture of the forensic anthropologist. Brennan looked up at the flash, her expression quizzical.

"Angela, what are you doing?"

"Just playing with a new toy. Are we expecting our hotty G-man in today?"

"I don't know. I think Booth had to do some shopping, you know to find something for Parker."

"In which case, we'll probably see him today. You have any plans this evening?" Angela swiped her card and stepped up to the examination platform. She leaned on railings near the body and watched Brennan intently.

"David and I are going out to dinner. Someplace Italian, I think."

"You've been seeing quite a lot of him lately."

"We are dating, Ange. Of course I'll see a lot of him."

"Is this a precursor to something more serious?"

"Angela, what are you trying to get at here? I thought you liked David." Temperance looked up from the bones again and crossed her arms. Angela ignored the gesture and snapped another picture.

"He's nice, Bren. That's it. There's…well, he's nice." Angela gave her friend a little smile.

"You're going to try to push Booth on me again, aren't you?"

"Sweetie, who you date is none of my business…"

"Well it's about time you realized that." Brennan's tone was sharp, but Angela ignored it.

"Did you ever play with magnets when you were a kid?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Did you? You know, you push them around, and they push away, but if you flip them over, instant attraction."

"You are trying to push Booth on me again. Ange, we are just partners, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Why? Don't tell me you don't feel that connection when he's around you. He's in love with you, and you feel the same. David's the safe option for you, because you have complete control there, but it's not the same. His magnet's been flipped for quite some time Temperance, it's time you get your magnet flipped."

"Who's flipping whose magnet, and can I watch?" Hodgins joined the conversation with a wide grin, his blue eyes shining merrily. Angela couldn't help but grin at the merry expression he wore.

"It looks like Christmas came early for someone this year." She teased him, momentarily letting Brennan off the hook. Temperance rolled her eyes at the flirting and returned to her bones.

"Don't you know it Ange? All I have to say is God Bless Santa's helpers." The entomologist grinned wickedly, and then gave a small wink to Angela. She rolled her eyes at him and began to head toward her office.

"Well, at least I don't have to ask if you've been naughty or nice. I know the answer to that one." She grinned to herself. Since the year before, when everyone was forced to stay together for two days during quarantine, they had become so much closer, and the holiday cheer was much more present than it ever had been at the Jeffersonian. The only thing she needed now was to make sure that Booth had a Merry Christmas.

A box of decorations sat on her desk, along with some other odds and ends. Atop the decorations was a rather large sprig of mistletoe. _Now, if I only had some fishing line…_ Angela rubbed her hands together. This was, after all, a museum and had plenty of supplies for the exhibits.

Half an hour later, Angela stood on the catwalk over the examination platform with fishing line, scissors, and the mistletoe. The carefully worked the knots into the line, ensuring that the mistletoe wouldn't slip out and ruin everything. As she carefully lowered the plant over the railing of the catwalk, Dr. Daniel Goodman approached her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Miss Montenegro, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Angela let out a small shriek, and almost lost the sprig of mistletoe. Once she composed herself, she gave a guilty smile to her boss.

"I'm trying to provide a Merry Christmas to Agent Booth."

"By hanging up mistletoe above a lab that could potentially be compromised if anything falls from it?"

"Uh, yes, sir. I just thought that this would be the only way to get Brennan to kiss him."

Dr. Goodman's eyebrows raised, while at the same time, he looked thoughtful.

"Ah, I believe that means you're trying to dissuade Dr. Brennan from her current relationship."

"You could say that, yeah."

"You're playing with fire here Miss Montenegro. I hope you're fully aware of the possible consequences of your actions."

"I'm completely aware of what could go wrong, Dr. Goodman, but I believe it's worth the risk."

"Just make sure that is down once the holidays are over. I don't need Hodgins getting any ideas." Goodman left Angela to her plotting as he walked away, shaking his head. He had to admit, with her around, the medico-legal lab was a much more interesting place.


	3. Chapter 3 Mistletoe and Misunderstanding

Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab and stopped for a minute to watch Bones as she worked. It was almost six in the evening, long enough for Angela to believe he was avoiding the place. He swiped his card, stepped up on the platform and stood behind the forensic anthropologist. He leaned in toward the table as she set down a bone. Her hands were shaking slightly with his proximity to her. A small grin took over his expression. He moved closer, until his lips were right by her ear.

"Happy Holidays Bones."

Brennan shivered at the gentle caress of the words over her entire body. _Hold it together. It's just Booth. _Slowly, Brennan looked up to take a moment to better compose herself when she noticed the mistletoe hanging directly overhead. _Damn it, Angela._ She took a breath and slowly turned her head until she was looking directly at Seeley Booth. His body trapped her as he stood with one hand on either side of her arms. The two stared at each other for a long moment, Brennan trying to ignore the assault of sensations his nearness was causing.

"Booth…"

"You know you're standing under mistletoe, right Bones?" Seeley asked, his voice down to a sexy rasp. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound and she could only nod in response. Seeley inched his face a little closer, his eyes turning serious. "You wouldn't deny me a centuries old tradition, would you, Temperance?" He made her name sound like a gentle touch. She gave a tiny shake of her head, and began to close her eyes as Seeley moved in ever closer. He stopped, his lips only millimeters from her own. He could feel her shaking, and snaked one arm around her waist to steady both of them. It was then he felt it. Brennan moved the tiny distance left between them and made contact with his lips.

Booth tried to inhale, but found it impossible to do anything but maintain the contact between himself and Brennan. He deepened the kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it when he felt her respond to his touch.

Brennan was under sensory overload. The kiss was sending electricity to parts of her body she didn't think could feel that way. She could feel the emotions Booth poured into the contact and was surprised, and a little frightened, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she brought one arm up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her as her fingers stroked through his hair. Vaguely, she was aware of a flash or two, and the sound of an alarm. It wasn't until she felt Booth forcibly removed from her that she became aware of what was happening. She turned in time to see David's fist connect with Booth's face.

"David! What are you doing?" She gasped as she looked at him. He turned to look at her and saw the confusion in her expression. He immediately felt guilty. Brennan turned and saw security guards rushing up. She gave a shake of her head, sending them back to their posts. Seeley stood and felt his face where he had been hit. It was beginning to swell.

"For crying out loud, it was just a kiss under the mistletoe!" Seeley grouched as he glared at David.

"Sorry, but it looked like a hell of a lot more than that." David conceded. He moved over to Temperance and kissed her on the cheek. Brennan noticed two things in that moment; first, she felt no spark when David kissed her cheek, and a look of some sort quickly flashed across Booth's face before it was gone. "Are you ready to go?"

"What?" Temperance looked at David, confused.

"Dinner? We're supposed to go out for Italian, remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Let me just…Zach, can you finish up here?" Brennan left the examination platform and rushed to her office to grab her coat and purse. David looked over a Seeley, who was still glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It just looked like…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Booth looked from David to Angela. She looked at him sheepishly. "Angela, can I speak to you in your office please?" Angela followed Booth back to her office, and winced when he slammed the door shut.

"Look, Booth, I'm sorry you got hit, but if you could see what I did…"

"If Bones ends up getting hurt by all of this, I'm never going to forgive you for suggesting it in the first place."

"She won't end up hurt. I know Bren, and for the first Time, I think she's aware of the fact that she's attracted to you."

"If that's the case, then dinner's going to be hell on David, isn't it?"

"You're probably right. Now come on, I think we have some preparations to make."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Shopping. You can't give someone Christmas without decorations." Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him from the building, closely followed by Temperance and David, walking hand in hand to his car. Booth had to fight the urge to look up his license plate number in order to tow the car. His stomach turned as David gave Temperance a kiss on the lips. Angela watched Booth and smiled.

"Booth, don't worry. She doesn't love him."

"If she doesn't love him, then why are you so worried she'll accept his proposal?"

"Because she likes the safe option, and she'll throw herself into that sort of commitment whole-heartedly."

"And I'm not safe?"

"Booth, you make her feel things no one has ever made her feel. You've slipped past her defenses, and I'm willing to bet that you know much more intimate information about Bren that her boyfriend does."

"You think so? I mean she let him read her novel and not me."

"That's because your opinion matters more. I don't think she could handle it if you didn't like it."

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"If I weren't in love with Bones, I think I could kiss you."

"Thanks Booth, now can we please go? It's freezing out here."

"Sure thing. Oh, and Merry Christmas, Ange."

"Same to you Booth." She grinned at him and hopped into his SUV.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments and Bones

A/N: Well, this is updated faster than I intended. Blame it on the sudden urge to listen to Christmas music. That's right, I listen to Christmas music out of season. Part of the reason I wanted to write this story anyway. Hope you all enjoy the lengths to which Booth is willing to go for this.

"I can't believe you punched him." Brennan said, her voice laced with irritation. "And for that matter, why are you mad at him and not mad at me? I mean, it takes two to kiss."

"Look, Temperance, I told you I misread the situation."

"Oh, yeah, you misread it. Booth is my partner. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. And it is a tradition to kiss under mistletoe. I certainly didn't see a problem with honoring that tradition." Brennan looked from David to the menu.

"If you saw it from my end, you would have misread it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on Temperance. You can't tell me you weren't somewhat in to that kiss. I mean, you could feel the sparks from across the lab."

"Are you saying that you're jealous of Booth?"

"Yeah, a little. I have been ever since he interrogated me. The man is seriously into you. I don't know how you can't see that. He gets all defensive when I show up, and he tries to come off as…"

"The alpha male?"

"I suppose that term works as well as any other. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him."

"Booth would never do anything to hurt me."

"That's not what it looked like when you got back from Louisiana. Do you have any idea how close I came to beating the man senseless?"

"Booth flew down there to help me after I told him not to. He compromised a crime scene to keep me out of jail, not that I did anything wrong in the first place, and he put up his own money to hire me the best attorney around, and he would never lay a hand on a woman in anger. Never." Brennan's eyes flashed. David was taken aback at the anger directed at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry I ever said anything. Obviously Booth means more to you than I do."

"What are you talking about? You're the one I'm dating, not Booth."

"Then why didn't you tell me about your family problems? I didn't know you had a brother until I picked you up for breakfast that one day. Here's some strange guy answering your door at eight in the morning."

"You were jealous of my brother too?"

"How would you take it if you came to my house and another woman answered the door?"

"I'd find out who she was based on your reaction to the situation. Contrary to popular belief, I can read body language. I know when I'm being lied to."

"I never said you couldn't. Temperance, I'm sorry, okay? I just feel like you give more attention to Booth than you do me. It upsets me because I love you so much. Sorry I over reacted, and sorry I have the audacity to question your relationship with Booth."

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize?"

"No, the other part."

"I love you, Temperance Brennan."

Temperance moved across the booth and kissed David. Though he held her tight and was passionate in his response to her, she couldn't help but notice that her stomach didn't tighten, and she didn't feel any…spark from the kiss. When they broke apart, David smiled at her.

"If I knew I'd get that kind of a response from you, I would have told you sooner." He smiled at Tempe and looked at his menu. Tempe gave a small smile back and returned to her own menu, hoping he wouldn't see the confusion in her expression. He loved her, so why didn't she love him back?

XxXxX

Booth looked at the wall of decorations with Angela. She seemed to have no problem picking out decorations for the tree and apartment, but he wanted to get one that would be special, so there he stood, critically looking over some unusual decorations as Angela threw various things into a big shopping cart.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Angela asked as she watched him stare at the wall intently. He was startled back into reality and looked at the artist.

"Oh, I wanted to find one decoration that would be special, you know? I want something that'll really stand out."

"You know, you're even cuter when you're all romantic like this. I'll leave you to it then. I still have to look at the wreaths and garlands and such, so, I'll come back when you're through. Just call me." She winked at him and walked off. He shook his head, and couldn't help but smile. For as much as Angela's matchmaking irritated him, he was really touched that she was willing to go to such extreme lengths to help him. _Bones has no idea what a good friend she has in Angela._

His phone rang, and upon checking the caller id, noticed a North Carolina area code. He grinned broadly.

"Hey Russ, glad you got my message."

"So what's all this business about making Christmas for Tempe?"

"Oh, I just wanted to do something special for her. It's been so long, you know?"

"Right. You just don't want to see her with that guy she's dating. Neither do I for that matter. What is it you want from me?"

"Do you have anywhere to be for Christmas?"

"Nope. I was going to spend it with my girlfriend, but I thought about coming back to DC and surprising Tempe."

"Good. You can stay at my place, because I'll need your help Christmas Eve."

"Is this another, 'You don't have a choice but to do what I say' thing?" Booth could hear the amusement in Russ' voice.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Alright. I'll be there on the twenty -third. See you then, man."

See you, oh, and Russ?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Russ hung up, and Booth found himself grinning. So far everything was working out as planned, and with the information he'd gotten from the FBI earlier in the day, hopefully they would get much better. He returned his attention to the decorations and saw it. This was the one he'd been waiting for. It was a small, porcelain skeleton in a santa hat. _Here we go. Bones for Bones._

He found Angela looking intently at wreaths not far away. As she pulled two off the shelf to look at, Booth snuck up behind her.

"Take the one on the left." He laughed as she shrieked and nearly dropped the decorations. Angela put one of the wreaths back, and then hit Booth on the arm.

"Don't do that!"

"You ready to pay for all this stuff?"

"Sure, but what's the hurry?"

"Because I have to get some presents for Bones tonight."

"Why? There's still a couple of days left."

"I'll be out of town tomorrow, and the day after that, Russ is driving up."

"Wait, why are you going out of town?"

"To find Matthew Brennan."


	5. Chapter 5: California Dreaming

AN: Because I love you all so much, I'm updating this story rather quickly. And if the weather that Booth grouses about seems implausible to you, you probably don't live in Southern California. It has notoriously unpredictable weather in December, and I myself have been through many Christmases when it was in the nineties out here. Kind of like last year. That's right, very warm until April when it got freezing (mid-sixties) out of nowhere. Anyway, enough of my rant. Enjoy the chapter.

Booth looked out the window, bleary-eyed and swearing that he would never, ever be on a flight at five in the morning again. He did a quick calculation in his head and realized that he would be in the San Diego area at seven in the morning.

On a hunch that Matthew would have a job elsewhere in the country, Booth had a fingerprint trace done and discovered a Bill Grove teaching science at El Capitan High School in Lakeside, a town east of San Diego. It was the only information he had to go on, and since fingerprinting was required to teach, he was going with the information given. Hopefully, he'd be willing to return to DC to see Temperance, or this would be a wasted trip.

With those thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, he closed his eyes to get some sleep on the flight out. _Bones, you'd better appreciate this effort, or I don't know what I'll do._

XxXxX

Temperance stumbled to her door, her mind still fogged with sleep. She'd been having the most delicious dream, and was not happy with the early morning intruder into her fantasies. She opened the door, surprised to see Angela standing there, smiling.

"Good morning Sweetie! Hurry up and get dressed, so we can go to breakfast before we do our holiday shopping."

"Ange, it's seven in the morning, and for once I was planning to sleep in. Why are you even up at this hour?" Tempe asked as she moved aside and let her best friend into the apartment.

"I told you, breakfast, and then shopping. I know you haven't done any, and you are not going to get away with not celebrating this year."

"Couldn't this have waited a couple of hours?" Tempe grouched. Angela was never perky in the morning. Why was she so perky?

"Nope, 'cause we'll be gone all day. Now hurry up and get ready so we can leave, okay?"

"Fine." Brennan threw a nasty look in Angela's direction before turning toward her room to shower and get dressed. Once she left the room, Angela pulled out her cellphone to leave a message for Booth.

"Okay Booth, Operation Christmas is in its second phase. I'll call you later with an update. Have fun in Cali, and I'll see you two this evening." She put away her phone and looked around the apartment to do a mental layout for Christmas Eve. There was plenty of space for the tree she picked out, and all of the decorations would compliment the décor. She grinned at the plan she and Booth hashed out on the way to the airport. She agreed to drop him off and pick him up when his plane got in at eleven that evening. _Please let Matthew agree to come with Booth. This has to work._

She mused to herself a little longer, then turned when Tempe came out of the room dressed and ready to go.

"Alright Ange, let's go. I'm having dinner with David tonight, so I have to be back by six this evening."

"Dinner with him again? Aren't you even the slightest bit mad that he hit Booth? I would be. I still am."

"It was a misunderstanding, that's all. Can we just drop it?"

"Fine. Now, let's go because I'm starving." Angela opened the door and walked out into the chilly morning air with Brennan following closely behind her.

XxXxX

Booth stepped off the plane and headed through the terminal to pick up his rental car. He looked out at the bright sunshine and shook his head. He still couldn't believe what the weather report was. _It's late December. How in Christ's sake can it be expected to reach ninety today?_ Admittedly, it was a nice change from the snow in Washington, but ninety?

He finally got out to his car and looked at the directions he pulled up. Lakeside was about half an hour away, and at the early hour there wouldn't be any traffic. Booth started the car and drove from the airport, praying that Matthew wouldn't put up a struggle.

The drive out to Lakeside was uneventful, and what surprised Booth the most was the amount of greenery there was in the area. He thought about his time with Brennan in Los Angeles, with thesort of Concrete Jungle that was there as well as the beaches. This however , was different. The area still had a very rural feel to it. As he finally made his way off the 8 East onto Los Coches Road, he realized exactly how rural it was. Homes lining the road had horses and goats among other animals fenced in the front yard. Somehow, it wasn't his idea of what Sand Diego was like. He'd always pictured blonde surfers everywhere.

He followed the road to Woodside Avenue. _Wow, this place really need some work._ Many of the buildings at the intersection were closed, and not because of the early hour. The town just seemed to exist as a suburb, but there was no effort being put into revitalizing the town. He continued along turning onto Marilla Drive. The houses in the area were older, and looked like they had been there since at least the fifties. They sat back from the road and were surrounded by both hill and small fields and ditches._I never would have pictured someone like Matthew Brennan being here, but maybe that's just because it's the perfect cover for him._

Finally, he reached Westhill Road. Up on a hill sat a large White house with yellow trim. The paint was peeling, and the yard looked a little unkempt. _Well, this is it._ Booth pulled into the driveway and killed the engine on the car. He made his way to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. It took a few minutes for Matthew to make it to the door, but based on the size of the house, that wasn't a surprise. For almost eight in the morning, Matthew Brennan was surprisingly put together.

"Can I help you?" he asked. _Oh yeah, this is him. This is Tempe's father._

"Mr. Grove? My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I'm working on an ongoing investigation and would like to ask you a few questions." Booth pulled out his badge and showed it to Tempe's father. The man looked at it, his brows knit together as though trying to place the name.

"Of course. Please come in." Matthew stepped out of the way and allowed Booth inside. The house was definitely deceiving on the outside. With the paint peeling, it didn't look well cared for, but upon inspection, the inside was almost opulent. The living room had a large stone fireplace at its center, and the walls were of panels covered in white brocaded wall paper. The carpet was a thick beige, and the furniture was obviously expensive and just as intricate as the rest of the room. Matthew motioned for Booth to sit down and did the same.

"Now, what are these questions of yours Agent Booth?"

"I'm investigating the disappearance of Max and Ruth Keenan. They were bank robbers in the Midwest during the seventies." Booth watched in slight amusement as Matthew Brennan began to sweat a little. He pretended not to notice.

"Why would you think that a science teacher like myself would know anything about bank robbers?"

"Look, Bill, is it? I'm not going to hedge around this. You know exactly why I'm asking you. You changed your identity in 1978 to Matthew Brennan, and again in 1991 when McVicar was after you. I looked into your records. I can't find any record of your employment before 1994 when you accepted the job of chemistry teacher at El Capitan High School."

"What do you want with me? Are you here to arrest me?" A hard edge came to his voice. Booth looked at the man with a serious expression. The last thing he wanted was for Matthew to panic.

"I want you to come back to DC with me and spend Christmas with your daughter. I'm not here to arrest you. At the moment, I don't care what's in your past. All I want is to give your daughter the best Christmas gift I can think of."

"You're her partner, aren't you?" The realization finally hit Matthew Brennan.

"Yes, I am, and I would do anything to make sure that she's happy." The two men held each other's stare. Matthew contemplated his position as he watched the special agent. If he didn't agree to go, he would probably be put under arrest for robbery.

"You're a clever one Agent Booth. Did you use this same tactic to get Russ to help you track down McVicar?"

"You might say that."

"Well Agent Booth, when do we leave?"

"Our flight leaves at three this afternoon. I'd suggest you pack some warm clothes. Unlike here, we're having a white Christmas.

A/N: Okay, if anyone is from Lakeside and you got mad at the description of the town, I don't apologize as it is my hometown and even though it is a little rundown, it still has a soft spot in my heart. It also occurs to me that I made Booth take the long way around because he should have gotten off of the 67 freeway, not the 8, but oh well. Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6: Like Father like Daughter

"So, what are you getting Booth for Christmas?" Angela asked as she sipped on a hot cider. Brennan looked at her friend, one eyebrow raised.

"Why would I be getting something for Booth? You're the one forcing me into Christmas anyway."

"Sweetie, I know for a fact that he's getting something for you. It's only right to reciprocate. It is the season to give after all."

"Fine. What would you suggest?"

"I don't know. You should get him something that exemplifies your relationship."

"How about a tie?"

"No. Absolutely not. He's putting a lot of effort into his gift, and you are not going to cop out by giving him a tie."

"I don't know what to get him Ange. I'm not good at the whole gift thing."

"How about this. Tell me what you know about Booth, and I'll make suggestions based on what you say."

Temperance walked in silence for a minute as she thought about her partner. She tried to focus on just the facts, but her mind kept returning to the kiss they shared under the mistletoe. She hadn't expected a reaction to him that way. Tempe reached up and touched her lips, almost able to feel his lips against her own. Angela watched and smirked. _So, the good doctor was really affected by that kiss. Good, all the better for my plan._

"He, uh, likes to bowl. In fact, he has trophies for it."

"Okay, that's a start. What else?"

"He likes classic cars. When we were in Los Angeles, he rented a 'stang. He's a good father, takes pride in his appearance, and takes relationships seriously. Remember, I was right when I said he didn't balk."

"Sweetie, you don't have to tell me that. I know. So what you're telling me is that he is all-American in his interests, has good taste and is incredibly loyal to those he loves."

"Yes."

"Like you."

"Yes. Wait. No, he doesn't love me." Temperance was confused. Angela just smirked at her friend. Then her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and almost spit her cider all over. She flipped open the phone and glanced once at Tempe.

"Hey, dad, how are you?"

"Uh, Angela, Bones is right there isn't she."

"I'm great too. So how are your plans for the holiday going? Are you still able to make it in tonight?" Angela noticed Tempe looking at her and gave her a quick smile, hoping she couldn't hear that she was speaking to Booth.

"I'll take it as a yes. We'll be arriving at eleven tonight. Can you still get us?"

"So he is coming? That's great. And I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then Angela."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and looked at Temperance. "Have you decided what to get him yet?"

"No. Maybe I'll know it when I see it."

"Alright Sweetie, but if you don't come up with something soon, then I'm taking over."

XxXxX

"Where are we going?" Matthew Brennan asked booth as he hung up his cell phone.

"La Jolla."

"And why exactly are we going there Agent Booth?"

"Because you've got sixteen Christmases to make up to your daughter."

"You're taking me shopping?" Matthew looked incredulous. Booth looked over at him for a moment, and then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yep. Maybe you don't care for your daughter as much as I do, but you are going to make up for lost time."

"Hey, she turned out okay."

"Okay? Do you know what your disappearance did to her? She's shut herself down emotionally, and it takes a hell of a lot of effort to get her to open up. That's not being well adjusted."

"Well you obviously got through those defenses."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Booth said more to himself. Matthew looked at Booth with a raised eyebrow.

"Agent Booth, do you mean to tell me that you're willing to abduct me, because let's face it, that's what you're doing, and you're not even with my daughter? Why go through so much trouble?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

"You love her. What is there to not understand? I'm sure you don't believe that I feel the same way, but if my absence kept my kids off the radar of hit men, then I've done all I could to protect them."

"Look, can we just drop this. We're almost there, and we'll only have a few hours before we have to catch our flight to DC."

"Fine by me Agent Booth." Matthew crossed his arms like a petulant child and looked out the window as the ocean began to come into view.

XxXxX

Angela rubbed her temples. It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and Temperance still was undecided as to what to get Booth. Angela was somewhat amused that Tempe chose to get David a sweater, thinking that it was practical, and decided not to push the issue.

"Ange, we have to go. David's meeting me at my apartment in an hour."

"Fine, we'll go. I can't believe that we've been out all day, and you still can't figure out what to get your knight in standard FBI issue body armor."

"Would you just drop it Angela? Besides, you're the one who said she'd help if I couldn't figure out what to get."

"And I will. I just didn't expect you to have such a difficult time picking out a gift. I mean you did find something for David."

"Well, I can't help it if Booth doesn't wear sweaters."

"Sweetie, I like where your priorities are, really, but I think I know just what to do for Booth."

"Now you tell me. Why did you have to drag me around all day if you know what to get him?"

"I wanted to see what you came up with. Don't worry, Sweetie. This really will be perfect."

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, no. You'll see it when he opens it. Now, I do believe you said we needed to get going." Angela tossed over her shoulder as she led the way back out to her car.

"Ange, that's not fair! You have to tell me." Temperance replied as she followed her friend. Angela grinned. _This is just too fun._

XxXxX

Booth rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off the migraine that was threatening to set in. After spending several hours wandering through the shops in La Jolla, they finally managed to get the sixteen gifts together, though not without a lot of complaints from Matthew. Granted, he wasn't upset about seeing his daughter, just about being forced to purchase gifts for her. 'That's not how to go about it' he'd complained. The heat wasn't helping either, and only served to irritate Booth further.

Now, they had just boarded the airliner to head back to DC, and Matthew had stolen the window seat. He stared at it, avoiding any contact with Booth. Booth pulled a small packet of Dramamine from his pocket and popped a dose into his mouth, swallowing it with a drink of water. _Hopefully this will knock me out for the duration of the flight. This man's as stubborn as Bones._

Booth glanced once at Matthew, then closed his eyes, being sure to stretch his legs out as far as the seat would allow. If Matthew got up even to stretch his legs, Booth wanted to be aware of it. As the plane took off from the airport, Booth let his mind wander back to his kiss with Brennan. Had it affected her as much as it did him? It certainly felt that way. _Maybe Angela is right. Maybe this effort is worth the risk, and if the risk pays off, then I'll get exactly what I want for Christmas._ Smiling, booth slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Temperance on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Is That Tension in the Air?

"I know this is sort of last minute and all, but I was wondering if Christmas day you'd like to join me at my parent's house."

"David, are you introducing me to your family?"

"I'd like to. We have been dating for about nine months, and they're curious about you." David reached across the table and took her hand. Tempe looked at it suddenly uncomfortable. Their relationship was becoming more serious, and she didn't feel as if she were keeping up with him.

"I don't know. I mean Russ was thinking of driving up…"

"Tempe, it's okay if you don't want to go." David sounded hurt. She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand to assure him she wasn't going to balk.

"Just let me find out if he's coming first, then I'll let you know, okay?"

"Fair enough. For now, I want to know if you'd like your Christmas present early."

"You got me a present? You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to, but this is very special." The intensity with which he looked at her was unnerving. Her heart beat a little faster, but not in fear. She was a little uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Then save it. That would make it even more special." She smiled at him, glad to have diverted the situation. He seemed a little disappointed, but she said nothing about his rapid change in moods.

"Of course. Anything for you Tempe." David brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes reflecting the emotions he felt for her. Temperance offered him another small smile before pulling her hand away. Something in the action bothered her. She felt, even in that simple gesture that he worshipped her in an almost unhealthy way, as if he held her up a on a pedestal. It scared her, because she didn't know what would happen if she slipped off.

XxXxX

As Booth stood outside the terminals at Dulles International Airport, his temples pounded with the might of a thousand elephants. Matthew Brennan stood next to him, arms crossed and still not speaking. The five hours of the flight were the longest either of the two had ever experienced, with tension between them skyrocketing by the minute. Booth was still mad that Matthew had abandoned his daughter, and Matthew was mad that he was being 'abducted' and taken to Washington. That had started a fight between the two that resulted in the Stewardess threatening to have the captain land the plane and remove the two from the flight.

As he spotted Angela's car, Booth let out a sigh of relief. The long day was almost over, and Booth just wanted to get some sleep. Hopefully Russ' arrival tomorrow would dissipate some of the tension, and the rest of the holiday would be more comfortable.

"Hi Sweetie, how was California?" Angela chirped as Booth climbed into the passenger seat. Booth flashed her an annoyed look as Matthew got into the back seat of the car.

"Angela Montenegro, meet Matthew Brennan." He said curtly. She raised her eyebrows at him, and then turned to offer Matthew a smile. The man's face mirrored Booth's, which took her by surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Montenegro." Matthew said peasant enough.

"Okay, what exactly happened out there."

"Mr. Brennan has made it abundantly clear that he would like to remain anonymous." Booth snarked.

"I never said that. I said I didn't appreciate being abducted." Matthew replied, equally annoyed. Angela began following the argument with as much interest as she did when Tempe and Booth fought.

"Which only means that you still want to hide from your daughter."

"It was never my kids I was hiding from."

"Oh please. Why else wouldn't you have contacted them after all this time. They're grown adults."

"We aren't going to get into that again, are we?"

"I don't see why not. You've never given a satisfactory answer as to why you stayed away."

Angela began to laugh, hard. Booth and Matthew stopped arguing and looked at her, incredulous.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked. Angela kept laughing and had to wipe tears away form her eyes as she drove. Both men were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Booth, you two argue like you and Bren argue, except the tension isn't of a sexual nature."

"Angela, don't be ridiculous." Even as Booth said it, he knew Angela was right. His arguments with Brennan followed in much the same vein as his fights with her father.

"Oh, this is just too good." She was gasping for air now. Booth threw a dirty look in her direction and began to mutter under his breath. Angela caught a word here and there as the two men lapsed into silence again. Things like 'insufferable' and 'pain in the…' floated around the car. The rest of the way, Angela would burst into spontaneous fits of laughter, which only earned her disgruntled glares from the two men.

When they finally got to his house, Seeley was quite happy to be out of the car. At least in his house, he could have a room to retreat to if needed. He hefted Matthew's suitcase from the car and carried it inside while the older man followed close behind.

"You aren't going to try to run are you?" Seeley said as he set down the heavy luggage.

"Agent Booth, let me assure you, if I wanted to get away, I would have been able to do it. No. I'm here. I'll see this whole thing through."

"Fine. There's a guest bedroom at the end of the hall, and the bathroom's the first door on the left. If you don't mind, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Seeley quickly walked to his front door, locked it and set the alarm on his house. With one last look at Matthew, he stomped off to his room, the door shutting loudly behind him. The absence of Seeley Booth was like a lifted weight to Matthew. He wasn't planning on making a run, just like he said, but the arguments with the dynamic special agent were beginning to grate on his nerves.

He took the time alone to get a feel for the agent, as opposed to using words and tone of voice to go on alone. The house was neat and tidy, with a large display of trophies on one side of the family room. Matthew walked over to the various trophies and awards, looking at each one in turn. _The man's obviously proud of his achievements._ He was impressed with the medals for sharp shooting, as well as the folded American flag that was displayed with a plaque dedicating it to a Michael Booth. _That must be his father._ Matthew moved on and began to examine the pictures that were on the wall. There were several of a little boy, some which featured him with the special agent, and others where the boy was alone. One picture, however struck a chord with Matthew. The photo featured Booth, Temperance, Angela, and two men that Matthew was unfamiliar with. What drew his attention was the way his daughter was looking in the picture. She looked happy, and was leaning intimately close to Booth as he whispered something in her ear. It was obvious that no one knew the picture was being taken, which is why the body language had so much more meaning to it.

Matthew smiled, and then turned away from the wall. Seeley Booth was going through a lot of effort for Temperance, and if she did take after her father as much as she seemed to, then the effort would be rewarded. With that thought, Matthew sighed, picked up his suitcase and headed for the guest bedroom. It was only right that he should cut the agent a little slack, instead of countering him at every move. They could, after all end up as family.


	8. Chapter 8: I wonder as I wander

Temperance couldn't sleep. Several things were milling around in her head making it nearly impossible to drift off into a peaceful slumber. The situation with David was enough to make her crazy in and of itself, but it was her conversation with Russ that had her on edge. She felt sure he would spend the holiday with her this year, but instead, he said he was staying in Morehead City with his girlfriend. _Some brother he is. He can't even take the time to spend Christmas with me._ As tears began to prick at her eyes, she fought them valiantly. She was not going to cry. She could handle everything the world threw at her and not bat an eye. She could look at the situation in an analytical fashion and come up with the solution. She did not need to discuss her problems with anyone. No, she did not need to know what anyone's advice would be, not Angela…definitely not Angela. The artist would tell her to give into her feelings and sleep with Booth.

What were her feelings regarding the special agent? He was beginning to encroach on Angela's spot as the best friend. He was the one who protected her, who lied for her, who comforted her. She was grateful for their relationship, and would reciprocate the attention in an instant. He made her think, he made her laugh, he made her love, and it scared the hell out of her. David however, he was safe. He was polite, most of the time. His recent jealous bouts were a little annoying, but in general, he was pleasant company. The got along, and could have an intellectual conversation without it resorting in an argument. He put her on a pedestal, but then again, so did Booth

Temperance sighed. Why did everything always end up at Booth? She looked at the clock and groaned. Two o'clock in the morning. At this rate, she wouldn't get any sleep whatsoever. Temperance climbed out of bed and threw on a robe. If she couldn't sleep, then maybe a drive would clear her head enough to get her sleepy. She grabbed her keys and headed from the apartment, pulling the robe tightly around her body to ward off the freezing temperatures.

XxXxX

Booth awoke with a start when he heard his doorbell ring. He rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up slightly, then groaned when he saw the time; two-thirty in the morning. He climbed out of his warm bed and stumbled toward the door to answer it. _If Russ decided to drive up tonight, I'm going to kill him._ Seeley swung the door open and was surprised to see Temperance standing on his doorstep, shivering. _Damn it, what's she doing here?_

"Bones, please tell me there's a really good reason for you to be on my doorstep at two thirty in the morning."

"When you were dating Rebecca did you ever introduce her to your family?"

"This is why you drove here?"

"Booth, can I please come in? It's freezing out here." Tempe rubbed her hands up and down her arms to rid herself of the goose bumps. Booth looked back over his shoulder to make sure there was no evidence of his plan, then stepped aside to allow her inside. Once he shut the door, he led her to his couch, and sat her down with her back to the hallway.

"Okay, why do you want to know whether or not Rebecca met my family?"

"David invited me to join him at his parent's house Christmas day. I just wanted to gauge why he might have done that. I mean, you asked Rebecca to marry you, so she had to mean a lot to you, thus you would have introduced her to your family, right?" Booth looked at Temperance. They could not be having this conversation right now. Booth's gaze flicked for a millisecond down the hallway to ensure that Matthew wasn't about to pop out of the room and yell 'surprise'.

"Bones, the reason I asked Rebecca to marry me was because she was pregnant. I was never truly in love with her, and only wanted to do the right thing."

"But did your family meet her?"

"My brother introduced her to me. They already knew her. It isn't a fair comparison."

"Well, then what about Tessa?"

"No. They never met Tessa."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Bones, it's too late to be having this conversation. Now is that the only thing that's bothering you, or is it something else, because I'd really like to be in bed, asleep right now." Seeley watched, surprised as tears welled up in Brennan's eyes.

"Russ isn't coming up for Christmas." She swiped angrily at the tears. "And it's really stupid that I'm this upset because I don't like Christmas, but I feel like he's abandoning me all over again."

Seeley pulled her into a tight hug, and felt her bury her face into his shoulder, trying to stop the flow of tears. He rubbed her back and gave a small kiss to the top of her head. When she clamed down some, he let go of her.

"Temperance, no one is abandoning you. I'm sure there's a really good reason why he can't make it up."

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Bones, look. Your brother loves you. He is not going to leave you, and neither am I for that matter. Now, I suggest you go home and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. If it's still bothering you then, call me and I'll come over, okay?"

"Okay." Temperance hedged. She was a bit upset that Booth seemed to be blowing her off, but he was probably right. Once she could go to sleep, then she'd be able to think more rationally about everything.

"That's my girl." Booth gave her a sleepy grin. She smiled back at him, and then stood. As she was turning around, the door to the guest bedroom began to open. With only a split second to act, Booth grabbed Temperance by the arm, pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. Though it was only meant to distract her long enough for Matthew to shut the door, Seeley was surprised at the intensity, and even more surprised to find Temperance kissing him back. He tangled one hand into her silky hair, while the other made a shooing motion at Matthew before settling on the small of her back.

Temperance wrapped her arms around Seeley's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Shivers erupted all over her body at every contact point between their bodies. The rational part of her brain that was telling her to break contact quickly began to shut down, allowing her to wrap her entire being into the moment.

Seeley's mind screamed at him to stop as he felt himself react to the sensations he was experiencing. Once he heard the soft click of the guest bedroom door shut, he pulled away, his forehead remaining in contact with hers. She met his eyes and looked confused.

"Bones, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"Look, if you weren't with David, things might be different, but I have never cheated on anyone, and I don't intend to make you do that to your boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Temperance swallowed, hard. She had wanted the kiss to turn into something more, and completely disregarded her relationship with David. She dropped her gaze, feeling a little sick over the incident. Without another word to Booth, she left the house. He watched her go, knowing that if he prevented her from leaving, he would break his own moral code.

Matthew opened the bedroom door, and met Seeley's gaze.

"Sorry, prostate thing. I haven't been able to sleep through the night in years."

"Yeah, thanks for that bit of un-needed information." Booth muttered as he headed for his bedroom. Matthew watched him as he walked past.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower and go to bed."


	9. Chapter 9: The Odd Couple

A/N: Here's my latest update. For Jaed, I'm trying to get to Christmas as quickly as I can, so please bear with me. It'll all be worth it in the end, I promise.

When Angela showed up at the medico-legal lab on the morning of the twenty-third, Temperance just looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Angela was wearing what could only be described as an outfit appropriate for Santa's Little Helpers. She was wearing a really short, red dress that had a flared skirt lined in white fur, a Santa Hat, and thigh high red stockings with fuzzy cuffs.

"Merry Christmas all!" She cheerfully called out to the group. Zach looked at her in surprise, but Hodgins walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She looked at him; surprised, then remembered that she hadn't yet taken down the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Angela." He said, looking her over appreciatively.

"Am I mistaken, or is there supposed to be a party here today? Please tell me we aren't working, because after last year, I strictly forbid any of you from looking at anything even remotely science related."

"Angela, this is still our job." Temperance snapped, making Angela look at her in surprise.

"And it's also the Saturday before Santa shows up, so I think we could all do with a little fun time. Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ange." Temperance turned away from her best friend and headed for her office. Angela took it as a silent cue for her to follow, and once they were in the office, she shut the door and plopped down on Brennan's couch.

"Bren, you are not fine. Something's happened. Did David break up with you?" She tried to keep the hope out of her voice, and judging by Tempe's reaction was doing a pretty good job of it.

"I cheated on David."

"What! With Booth? You slept with Booth?"

"No." Temperance sat at her desk and put her head in her hands. "I kissed him. Well, actually, he kissed me." Angela looked at her best friend and tried not to laugh, then a thought struck her. When did she have time to see Booth?

"Sweetie, is this about the whole mistletoe thing, because I think it's been well established that it didn't count."

"No, last night. Well, technically this morning. I didn't even think about David when it happened."

"Whoa, when were you at Booth's?"

"Two thirty this morning. I had to talk to him about something."

"Was it case related?'

"No."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" Angela was hurt. This was the first time that Brennan didn't want her advice. Okay, that wasn't true, but it was the first time that her friend hadn't at least told her the problem.

"Because I knew what you'd say, and I wanted a second opinion." Angela did laugh this time, her hurt feelings pushed to the wayside. Temperance looked at her friend, confused.

"I can only assume this advice has something to do with David."

"He wants me to spend Christmas with him at his parent's house. I didn't know what to do, so I went to talk to Booth."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me to go home and get some sleep. Then he kissed me."

"Okay, first off, whether you go or not is entirely up to you. You know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to say it. Secondly, Booth kissing you is not cheating. You would have to initiate, or carry it farther for it to be cheating. Now, do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Good, now get into that Christmas party and have a good time. Take Hodgins and Zach with you. It has to be infinitely more interesting than racing beetles."

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. I have a phone call I have to make."

XxXxX

"How can you not like A Christmas Story? It's probably the best holiday movie ever." Booth looked at Matthew Brennan, incredulous.

"No, that would be A Christmas Carol. The old one, not that redone version with Bill Murray."

"Oh come on, it's a great book, but there are so many movies that are better."

"My preference is for classics Agent Booth. They don't make movies like they used to."

Booth rolled his eyes and returned to wrapping the gift in front of him. He carefully creased the paper to make the folds crisp, then pulled it tight and taped it. He smiled at the neat job, and then looked over to Matthew. The man didn't know how to wrap a gift.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping this, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you've mangled the thing."

"It's a gift, it's the thought that counts. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Yes, but you need to put just as much thought into the presentation as you do the present." Booth snagged the gift from Matthew to fix the loose, slightly crumpled paper.

"You know, anthropologically speaking a gift is just a way of establishing dominance."

"Yeah thanks for that."

"And by giving a sarcastic response, you are trying to keep your dominance in this situation."

"Oh for Christ's sake, this is like talking to Bones. At least she doesn't do it on purpose."

"Doesn't do what?"

"This! The whole scientific talk thing. And you know when you're using psychology, so stop it. Why is it so hard to just do something nice for someone, no strings attached?"

"Because there are always strings attached. There's no such thing as a free lunch. You're doing this to win over my daughter. You have a motive Agent Booth, everyone does." Matthew smirked. Booth narrowed his eyes at Matthew, and then looked down at the gift he fixed.

"And you are not going to use the sloppy wrap thing to get out of doing these."

"Damn, you figured it out."

Booth sighed, and then glanced heavenward for patience. His cell phone rang.

"What?" He snarked into the phone without checking the caller-id.

"Is Bren's father giving you grief, Booth?" He could hear Angela's smirk.

"You have no idea."

"What's this I hear about a kiss last night?"

"Mr. Prostate almost ruined everything by opening the bedroom door when Bones was on her way out."

"Oh, nice save there. It seriously threw her for a loop though. You should be proud of yourself."

"No, I just feel a little like an ass."

"There, there Booth. Relax. She's not all that interested in David anyway. She's looking for any excuse to end the world's most boring relationship."

"You mean she needs to take that leap of faith."

"Yes. Now, as soon as Russ shows up, I want you to get your cute butt down here and tell her how you feel. Then, we wait for Christmas Eve." Angela hung up the phone, leaving Booth staring at his own. As he put the phone back into his pocket, the doorbell rang. Before he could get to the door, Matthew was there, answering it. The long pause and stunned look led Booth to one conclusion, Russ and finally arrived.

"Russ?"

"Dad?"

The two men stood there for another minute, staring in disbelief. Finally, Russ stepped into the doorway and embraced his father, the shock of seeing him there having passed. Booth smiled as he watched the pair. As much as Matthew got on his last nerve, he knew what the man was feeling. He thought of his son, Parker, knowing that he would do anything to keep him safe. With a shake of his head, Booth picked up his keys and left the house to give the men some time to catch up in private.


	10. Chapter 10: Tempe's Decision

A/N: I normally don't do song fics, in actuality, I skip past the song and read the fiction, but I found this song while perusing the 'net, and felt it was appropriate. It compliments the chapter, but isn't completely vital, so feel free to skip past it if you want.

Brennan stood in the museum, her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of laughter and music that filled the space. Hodgins and Zach stood suspiciously close to the eggnog, but this year Brennan chose to ignore the fact that they were going to put pure alcohol in the holiday drink. Her mind raced with everything that had transpired in the past few days. Booth had kissed her twice, and David had professed his love for her. She sighed in frustration. Why couldn't her feelings for Booth be transferred to David? He was a nice guy, safe, reliable, and did genuinely care for her. He also didn't want children, so in a relationship with him, she wouldn't feel pressure to have something she didn't want.

Silver bells are ringing 

_Carolers are singing_

_Snowflakes drifting through the air_

_Everybody's shopping_

_Got no time for stopping_

_It looks like Christmas is here._

Then there was Booth. He made her feel, plain and simple. Whether it was anger, joy, irritation, safe…he made her feel. He stripped away her analytical wall until she was exposed to the core. He could see right through her, and for all of his alpha male tendencies, he protected her. She didn't need to be protected, damn it. She was strong and independent. She didn't need to feel vulnerable, and if there was one thing Booth could do in abundance, it was make her feel vulnerable.

So tell me 

_How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas_

_I wanna give it to you_

_Pretty bows and ribbons_

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your loving arms will have to do_

Temperance felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She stiffened at the touch, but fought the urge to knock the person on their ass.

"Temperance, have you given any thought about joining me?" It was David. Temperance loosened his arms enough to turn and face him.

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"I think I will. I mean, Angela spends the day with her dad, and Russ isn't coming up, so…I mean, I'm not putting you on the bottom of my priority list or anything."

"Tempe, it's okay, I know what you mean. I'm glad you're going. My family's going to love you, just like I do." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A surge of guilt washed through Temperance again as her thoughts quickly returned to the kiss she shared with Booth. Why was this so different? Why did Booth have to make everything so complicated, and why was he always in her thoughts?

"Do you want to stay over tomorrow so we can get an early start?" She asked him. He gave her a broad smile and kissed her again.

"I'd love to." She returned his smile with a small one of her own, and watched as he left the party. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her palms felt a little sweaty. She could feel panic rising and took a few deep breaths to calm down. As the feeling of helplessness began to drift away, she felt something else, something familiar. She turned and saw Seeley Booth standing in a doorway, watching her.

At first, I thought of giving you 

_A pretty diamond ring_

_Wore myself out shopping_

_For a million other things_

_Finally decided_

_On something you can't buy_

_But how will I disguise it_

_So you will be surprised._

Seeley strode over to her, and Brennan noticed he was wearing an expression she couldn't read. She reached up to smooth her hair and straightened her clothing quickly. Booth gave her a sad smile, which puzzled her.

"Booth, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't really know why I'm here, but I had to see you."

"Booth…"

"No Bones, no interruptions. I have to tell you something, and I promise to not bring it up again."

"Is this about David? I'm sorry he hit you the other day…"

"Please, just let me get through this. Temperance, there's something you need to know, and if I don't tell you now, I don't know that I ever will. To me, you are perfect. I love you, and will until you look like the bones you work with everyday."

"Booth, what is it you want from me?" She said is softly, trying to fight off the rapidly rising tears.

"All I want, is you. I realize it's not something I can have, so from this point on, I'm willing to maintain a professional relationship and not cause anymore havoc in your personal life." He offered her another small smile, then pulled her into a hug. He closed his eyes, feeling like a complete ass as Brennan began to cry into his shoulder. At that point, he wanted nothing more than to take her away and protect her for the rest of his life. He didn't care if he had to fight David to do it.

How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas 

_I wanna give it to you_

_Pretty bows and ribbons_

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your lovin' arms will have to do._

Once he felt Temperance regaining her control, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and left the party. She stood, stunned, unable to follow him. As he reached the door, he turned and looked back at her. The look of utter longing made her heart break as she watched him disappear around the corner. The feeling of panic rose in her chest once again, and she looked for a place to sit down as the tears streamed from her eyes. Why? Why did he have to do this to her? It wasn't fair. She didn't want to feel the heartache that she had. She didn't want to feel like she was cheating on Booth with David instead of the other way around. If he only wanted to maintain a professional relationship, then so be it. She would throw herself fully into her relationship with David, Seeley be damned.

With a new resolve, she wiped away the tears and left the party. She had some packing to do and gifts to wrap. She was not going to let Booth ruin this Christmas.

A/N: I know, it's short, and I'm sure you're all throwing rotten vegetables at me. Please, please be kind in your reviews, and I swear, it will get better.


	11. Chapter 11: Something's not quite right

David smiled as he packed up a small suitcase. He was elated at the conversation he had with Temperance. Not once had she mentioned anything about Seeley Booth, a first in their dating history. Outside of that one conversation, he couldn't remember a time that they had spoken when the FBI agent wasn't mentioned. _I really must have misread the situation between those two._ For not the first time, the thought that his girlfriend was in love with her partner intruded on his mind. This time, however, he was able to quickly brush the thought out of his mind. _If she were in love with him, she wouldn't be going with me._

Once the suitcase was packed, he reached into his jacket pocket and opened the small jewelry box. The ring he picked out was something he thought Temperance would like. I had a princess cut solitaire diamond set into an intricate platinum setting. The ring cost him a fortune, but he felt that she was worth it. At this point, nothing could spoil the Christmas he was going to have. He smiled once more and placed the ring box back into his pocket. Two more days, he told himself. In two days, Temperance Brennan would be his fiancé, and Seeley booth would only be her partner. There would be no more confusion as to who loved her more. They both knew who would win her favor.

XxXxX

Russ watched as Booth took a third huge gulp of antacid, then lay back on his couch wearily. He looked at the man with sympathy, and then sat on a chair nearby. Booth looked over at Russ and grimaced.

"Don't you feel even the slightest bit guilty about lying to Bones?" He asked her brother. Russ gave the special agent a small smile.

"No, I don't. You wanna know why?"

"Shoot."

"Because this has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for Tempe. When I told my girlfriend what you were planning, she actually cried and said if anyone ever did something like that for her, she'd marry them in a heartbeat. Where'd you get the idea for this whole thing anyway?"

"From you."

"Me? I don't understand."

"Last year, when we were all quarantined in the Jeffersonian, I overheard Bones telling Angela about the year your parents disappeared and how you just wanted to give Christmas to your little sister."

"Hey, all I did was put out a few Christmas presents I found in my parent's closet."

"Regardless, I didn't want her to go another year without a Christmas. Angela convinced me it was the best idea though. I wouldn't be going to these extremes without her help."

"The voice of reason. Well, I'm glad you're doing it. She needs someone who can take care of her, you know?"

"If she'd let anyone take care of her. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take." Booth grimaced and put a hand to his rapidly growing stomachache.

"You'll be fine come Christmas Day."

"I sure hope so, Russ. Otherwise, this is going to kill me."

XxXxX

Temperance sat in a daze in her apartment as she looked at the suitcase before her. She had everything packed, but something was bothering her about the entire situation. If Booth wanted to stay out of her personal life, then all the better. She wouldn't have to worry about him interfering in her relationships, or trying to protect her all the time. Assuming she felt that way, then why did she also feel like she'd been punched in the gut? Why didn't David feel right? Why did she have to think about this?

A knock on the front door drew her attention. She looked at the clock, and noted it was seven in the evening. She took a few deep breaths and moved to the door to answer it. She smiled at David as he stood on the doorstep, his bag in one hand, and take out in the other.

"I thought maybe we could stay in for dinner." He smiled at her. Temperance stepped aside to allow him in. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before setting everything down in the kitchen.

"That sounds good. I'm not really in the mood to go out anyway." She pulled the take out from the bag, and her chest seized a little. It was from Wong Foo's. David didn't notice the change in her demeanor as he looked around the apartment.

"You don't have any decorations up."

"No, I don't really celebrate Christmas." Her voice sounded…off. She tried not to think of the last time she truly celebrated the holiday, at the age of fourteen.

"Why not?"

"I don't see a need to really. Why don't we eat, then see where the evening takes us." She wanted to get off the subject. Angela wouldn't be around, Russ wasn't here with her, and Booth would have Parker tomorrow. Well, that and he wanted to remain professional. As she dished food out for them, she fought back tears. _Damn you, Seeley Booth, why do you have to do this to me? Why did I have to care about you?_

"Sounds like a great idea." David joined her in the kitchen and took the plates from her, carrying them to the table.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"I thought we could leave at about eight. It's going to take a few hours to get there."

"Then I suppose we'll need to get to bed early."

"I couldn't agree more." David smiled at her slyly and took a bite of his food. Brennan offered him a small smile, and then turned to her own plate, trying desperately to drive all the uneasiness from her mind.

XxXxX

Angela showed up at Booth's apartment at ten in the evening with Hodgins and Zach in tow. She greeted Russ with a big smile as they entered the apartment, and his eyes swept down noticing the way the bug guy and artist were holding hands.

"Booth, Matthew, how are you two doing this evening?" She chirped out at them. Both men gave her a disgruntled look, so she looked to Russ for a response.

"They've been fighting all evening, and Agent Booth has been guzzling antacid like it was water. Angela arched her eyebrow at him, the turned her attention to Booth. He didn't look so good.

"Well, now that I'm here, everything will be fine! I have the plan drawn up for the decorations, so we'll need to get that looked over before we go there. We're going to need to be quiet. The last thing we want to do is wake up Brennan."

"Are you capable of being quiet for even a few minutes?" Booth threw at Matthew.

"Oh, very funny Agent Booth. You know I'm perfectly capable of keeping my mouth shut."

"Really, because you've done a poor job of it since California."

"Maybe if you didn't have to try to assert your authority every ten seconds…"

"And do you have to have the last word in every argument?"

"I like to, yeah."

Booth opened his mouth to respond when Brennan laid her hand on his shoulder. He clamped it shut and looked at the agent.

"Could you two stop now, please? We have a lot of work to get done, and will only have a few hours in which to do so."

"Fine." The two men responded at the same time. Hodgins and Zach watched in amusement, while Russ just rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12: Close Calls

A/N: Thanks everyone for putting up with my poor Booth torture. Yes, I meant Angela, and not Brennan, and I also meant artist and not agent…which no one seems to have caught. And now for something a little lighter. Invis, I've put in a nod for you. Hope you like it.

Angela grinned on the drive over to Brennan's apartment. She felt like a spy doing reconnaissance work. Quietly, she hummed the theme to Mission Impossible as she went over the plan for the evening. It was already after midnight, and they only had a few hours to get everything in place. The tree was strapped to the top of her car, a box of wreathes, garlands and other decorations were in her trunk, and Booth's SUV was jam-packed with gifts.

When she saw the number of present Booth had forced Matthew into buying, Angela had kissed the man on the lips, making Hodgins glare at him. She snickered at his reaction._ It's kinda sweet that he's a little jealous._ Once everything was packed up, they had divided into the two vehicles, Angela offering to drive with Matthew. Booth declined and they were on their way. As they reached the apartment building, Angela gasped.

"Damn, what's he doing here?"

"Who?" Zach asked from the back seat.

"David." Angela killed the engine on the car and got out. She ran around to the side of the building and looked at the windows to Brennan's apartment. All of the lights were off.

"Booth so isn't going to like this." Hodgins whispered as he approached Angela.

"Yeah, well there's not much we can do about that. Let's just hurry up and get everything inside. It's too cold out here to just stand around."

XxXxX

Temperance sighed as she slept, and a small smile crept up onto her lips. She was looking at Booth as he stood behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist.

"You see those bones there? I'll love you until you look like that."

"That's a little creepy, don't you think?" She grinned up at him.

"I dunno. I kinda felt it was appropriate. You love your job. This is your life, and you are my life Temperance. I love you." With that, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. She shivered as though a cold breeze swept over her.

Temperance groaned and reached to pull her covers up, but they weren't there. She grumbled a little as she reached across the bed and pulled them from David's grasp. As she wrapped herself in the warmth of the down comforter, she mumbled something about hogging covers and began to drift back into sleep, Booth's lips on hers once again.

XxXxX

"Careful with the tree! You're going to knock something over." Angela hissed as Booth and Matthew made their way into the apartment, having crashed into every wall along the way.

"Sorry Angela, but if you haven't noticed, this is a big tree." Booth whispered back, just as harsh.

"Give it a rest Agent Booth. Just suck it up." Matthew threw in. Booth glanced backwards to glare at him and got a branch to the face for his trouble.

"Suck it up? If you haven't noticed, I'm going through a lot of effort for your daughter, so you might try and be a little nicer to me."

"Seeing as how you want to be with my daughter, I'd suggest you follow the same advice."

"I've been nothing if not nice since I met you."

"Yeah, because abduction is such a nice thing to do."

"Are we back to that again?"

"Oh for the love of all things holy! Will you two shut up?" Angela hissed at the two men. Zach, Hodgins and Russ tried valiantly to not laugh. All three were holding their stomachs as they suppressed the silent giggling fit.

"Fine." They answered Angela and lapsed into silence. _Please God, please let them be quiet for more than two minutes. That would give me a Merry Christmas._

XxXxX

David started awake. He was having a dream that Booth was standing on one side of Temperance, and he on the other. They both had her by the arms and were tugging her back and forth, yelling 'Mine'. Once he yanked her free from Booth's grip, she had kicked him to the ground.

David looked around, his mind still foggy and noticed he was on the floor. He peered onto the bed and saw Temperance sprawled over the top of it, arms and legs spread to the corners of the bed. With a sigh, he climbed off the floor and made his way to the bathroom, pausing at what sounded like voices coming from the other room.

Curious, he decided to investigate.

XxXxX

"You don't put tinsel on a tree that way, it looks sloppy." Booth hissed at Matthew as he watched Brennan's father toss several strands of tinsel onto the tree.

"What are you talking about Agent Booth? I've always put tinsel on the tree this way." Matthew glanced to Booth's half of the tree. Each branch had the silver strands laid carefully over the pine needles.

"Well, it looks sloppy. It's that whole 'thought that counts' thing again. Put a little effort into your work for crying out loud."

Everyone paused as they heard a door squeak open. Matthew and Booth jumped behind the tree, Zach dove behind a couch, and Jack pulled Angela down into the kitchen.

"I thought we turned off the light." A voice muttered down the hallway. Booth peered around the edge of the tree, and watched as David walked into the room and flicked off the table lamp. The man then turned around and went back to the bedroom. Just as he reached the door, he paused. He glanced back to the living room, his brow furrowed in thought. With a shrug, he stepped back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Booth moved from behind the tree and made his way toward the room, but stopped when he felt Angela's arm on his own.

"Sweetie, don't do anything stupid. You don't want to ruin everything now." She tugged him back over to the tree and handed him a stack of tinsel. "We still have a lot to do, now come on, finish with the tree."

Booth nodded and took a deep breath. _I can handle this, I can. Bones will love this, she has to. God, please let her love this._

XxXxX

David climbed back into bed after pushing Temperance back to her own side. He heard her give a small moan and mutter something, but didn't catch the word. He grabbed the covers and pulled them around him, only to have Temperance tug them back. With a disgruntled sigh, he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep.

Temperance moaned as Booth kissed the skin just above her shirt line. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, his tongue swirling over the newly exposed skin. She sucked in breath, but felt incapable of letting it out. She moaned again, louder this time, his name on her lips.

XxXxX

"What, you're not going to tell me how to arrange gifts around a tree? I'm shocked." Matthew muttered as he and Booth set the presents around the Christmas tree. Booth opened his mouth to retort, but paused, listening.

He looked at Angela, who only smirked at him, indicating she heard it as well.

"Boy, I hope that's a dream, 'cause that's gonna be awkward." Hodgins said, getting thwacked in the head by Angela and watched as Booth reached for his gun.

"What's awkward?" Asked Zach as he finished tacking up a garland.

"Never mind, Sweetie." Angela glanced at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. She gave a quick survey of the room and smiled with pride. The room looked beautiful, with twinkling lights, decorations, and greenery everywhere.

"Well, what now?" Russ asked.

"Now, we wait."


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Morning

**A/N: **Well, here it is, the beginning of Christmas Day. There are still many questions to be answered…will Tempe reciprocate Booth's feelings? Will David run, crying from the apartment after hearing her moan Booth's name? Will David propose? Well, you're just going to have to read and find out.

**December 25, 2000**

Temperance awoke with a smile on her face. The familiar scent of chocolate chip pancakes wafted up the stairs and into her room along with the not-so-melodious sound of her parents singing. As off-key as they sang, to the fourteen year-old, it sounded like being woken up by a choir of angels. She stretched and hopped out of bed, her long flannel nightgown ending and meeting her Santa socks mid-calf. Tempe raced down the stairs and into the family room to be greeted by her brother, Russ, and her parents.

"Merry Christmas, Tempe!" Russ exclaimed with a smile. Her mother walked from the kitchen and gave Temperance a hug.

"Who wants pancakes?" asked Matthew from the kitchen. He carried a plate of the delicious food, smothered in butter and maple syrup to his daughter, who promptly tucked into the meal.

"Merry Christmas everyone." She said between bites. To her, this was what the holiday was about. Nothing could take her family away from her.

December 25, 2006 

Matthew Brennan dropped another scoop of the batter onto the griddle as he hummed a Christmas song. Jack stood at the kitchen counter making orange juice from concentrate, while Angela and Booth began to prepare a defrosted turkey for cooking.

"Hey dad, remember how we used to wake up Tempe on Christmas morning?" Russ grinned. Matthew smiled as he thought back to all the mornings he had spent with his children.

"Of course. You lot, do you know any good Christmas songs?"

"Oh, how about 'Deck the Halls'?" Angela said, excited. To everyone's surprise, Zach began to sing in a beautiful tenor.

Deck the halls with bows of holly

The others joined in.

Fa la la la la la la la la

'Tis the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la la la la la

Don we now our gay apparel

Fa la la la la la la la la

Troll the ancient yuletide carols

Fa la la la la la la la la

Temperance sat up in bed, eyes wide. She turned to David, who looked just as surprised.

"Do you smell pancakes?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah, and is that caroling?" David watched as Tempe's eyes grew huge.

"Russ! Russ is here!" She jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and threw it on as she raced from the room. Temperance came to a halt in the living room, stunned. The room literally twinkled. Fairy lights hung on the tree, sparkled on wreathes, and weaved through garlands. Decorations covered the surfaces, small stuffed things and figurines sat on tables, while pillows graced the couches and chairs. Presents surrounded the tree, and three stockings, filled to the brim, hung over the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas Tempe!" Russ said as he stood to give his sister a hug. She embraced her brother, and then looked around the room. Zach smiled at her sheepishly from the sofa, Jack waved as he finished the orange juice, and Booth and Angela stood in the kitchen, blocking someone. Just as Tempe was about to ask who was there, he stepped out from behind her friends, a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, smothered in butter and syrup in his hand.

"Who wants pancakes?" Matthew smiled as Temperance gave a small shriek, then ran over and threw her arms around him. Booth grabbed the plate of food before it spilled on the ground. Tears filled Tempe's eyes as her father held her close. David finally made his way into the room, just as stunned as Temperance.

"Who did all of this?" he asked the group at large. Russ smiled and motioned with his head.

"This was all Seeley, man. He set it up." Temperance raised her tear-streaked face from her father's shoulder and looked at her partner.

"Booth, thank you. I…thank you."

"Anything for you, Temperance."

"There isn't anything else I would have wanted. You've given me my family back." She moved from her father to Booth and hugged him. She tried to control her tears, but being in Booth's strong arms only renewed the flow of emotion. Booth looked up and caught David's eye. The investment banker held out the object he was fiddling with. It was a small box.

"Tempe, I can think of one thing that might add to your day." Temperance let go of Booth. He released her reluctantly and felt the increasingly familiar ache building in his stomach. He looked over to Angela for a moment and gained a look of support from her.

David handed the small box to Temperance and watched as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond nestled in an intricate platinum band. She looked up at David, speechless.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

A/N: wipes the rotten fruit thrown by jaed621 from face And you thought I'd let you know right away. No, you'll just have to wait a little longer. Remember, anticipation is the best part. dodges more fruit and other items thrown at head


	14. Chapter 14: Her Answer

A/N: Wow, I have never had the response to a chapter the way y'all responded to the last one. To Jaed…stop throwing fruit! I'm trying to make up for it, I swear. Yes, last chapter had a date discrepancy. I of course meant 1990, but as I did in my other fic, Little Miracles, I screwed up a timeline. Bad me. Anyway, now you all get your answer to the burning question…

"_Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"_ Temperance looked in shock at David. They had been going out for close to a year, but…to marry him? And what was she supposed to do in front of everyone. Would she be heartless to say no, or would it be worse to accept and break it off later? Temperance looked from David to Booth. He looked positively ill. Five words floated from the back of her mind…_to me, you are perfect._ He gave her Christmas, he gave her family back. He gave her everything she ever wanted, and expected nothing in return, except that she love him. And love him, she did. With all her heart. She turned her attention back to David.

"David, I'm sorry. I haven't been honest with you, or me."

"I knew it was more than a partnership. I knew there was more to it than that." David answered bitterly.

"Hey, don't accuse her of anything." Russ said in defense of his sister. Tempe stepped backwards toward Booth, and felt his hand on her shoulder. His support behind her meant everything.

"Well, I hope you're happy. You two deserve each other. That way you can't make anyone else miserable." David spat at Temperance and Booth. Tempe felt Booth's hand tighten on her shoulder. David turned and stomped off the bedroom to get his bag, then left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

No one moved, the air tense in his wake. Angela opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again. Finally, Matthew looked over the group, exasperated.

"Is anyone going to eat, or is this food going to get cold?"

The group was relieved that something had shoved the uncomfortable silence from the room. Everyone rushed to the kitchen to get their servings of pancakes. Booth stopped Temperance before she walked in to pick up the abandoned plate of food.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked at her with relief and concern in his conflicted eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You would think that I'd be upset, but I'm not. In fact, I'm fine."

"What made you turn him down?" he asked quietly.

"You." She smiled. Complete relief washed over his features as he pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around him and smiled. This was where she was supposed to be. She was meant to be in the arms of Seeley Booth, with her friends and family nearby.

"I have that much of an effect on you, huh?" he offered her his best charm smile.

"Of course. To me, you are perfect." She raised her head up to give him a kiss, but just before their lips made contact, a voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Tempe, hurry up, your food's getting cold." Booth groaned and let go of Temperance. He looked at her, noting the amused expression on her face.

"If I already didn't get along with your father, that would have pushed me over the edge."

"He only argues with the ones he likes Booth."

"Well then I wish he liked me a little less." He offered her a smile and they joined the others in the kitchen.

As breakfast wound down, Booth looked at the clock and cursed under his breath.

"I have to go. Rebecca's dropping Parker off at my place in an hour." The disappointed look on Tempe's face did not escape his notice, or Angela's.

"Well, you're going to have to bring him back here, because I brought over all of his Christmas gifts when we left your place last night. And he might want the stuff in his stocking too."

"Angela, he doesn't have a stocking at my place."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's why I bought him one." Booth looked at her curiously, then got up to examine the three stockings hanging over the fireplace. Names were embroidered on the front of each one: Temperance, Seeley and Parker. He grinned back at the artist.

"You're the best, you know that? Look, I'll be back in two hours. That should give me enough time to change and feed Parker." He pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them in the air as he left the apartment. Tempe watched him go, and turned around to see everyone's amused expressions.

"What?"

"Took you long enough. You know, sometimes I think you two really are Mulder and Scully." Angela said.

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't Sweetie. Now how's about you go make yourself beautiful for your hunky FBI agent, and we'll all start on making Christmas dinner." Angela began to pick up plates.

"Ange, what about your father? And Zach, don't you always see your family?"

"Sweetie, I hope it wasn't too presumptuous…I invited my dad to join us for dinner."

"And you're all my family too." Zach added. Tempe smiled at the group. Her family, both biological and adopted sat in her dining room, and they were all here for her.

"Thank you, all of you, and Merry Christmas."

A/N: There, are you happy now? David's gone and Temperance has professed her feelings for Booth. And don't worry, we aren't done yet. There's still the issue of the kiss that blows the other five recorded perfect kisses away.


	15. Chapter 15: Mistletoe and Holly

Booth made it home in record time. He hurriedly took a shower and shaved, then rummaged through his closet to find something appropriate to wear. A suit…no, that would be too formal. What about jeans, too casual? With a sigh, he continued to look through everything, finally settling on a pair of khakis, a white button down shirt, a black v-neck sweater and loafers. He pulled on a pair of Christmas socks to add to the more festive atmosphere that had come over him since David's rather hasty departure. Once he was sure he looked okay, he threw on some cologne, then found himself pacing anxiously, waiting for Rebecca's arrival.

When his doorbell rang, he raced to the door, flinging it open. Rebecca's hand hung in the air, and almost met with Seeley's face because of the sudden status change of the door. She looked her ex up and down, and then smirked.

"Did you get dressed up just for me Seeley?"

"Very funny Rebecca."

"I expect him back first thing in the morning Seeley, I'm serious."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. I got it."

"Okay then." Rebecca motioned to the car in his driveway. Her fiancé got out, and opened the back door. After a moment, Parker bolted from the vehicle and threw himself on his father.

"Daddy!"

"Merry Christmas, Bub. And Rebecca? Merry Christmas."

"You too Seeley." She gave him a strange look before walking away. Rebecca turned one last time to look at her ex, and then shook her head. _My God, the man's actually in love._

Seeley closed the door and looked at his son.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Uh-huh. Mike made us pancakes this morning. They were good."

"Well you know what Parker? I had pancakes too."

"Really? Were they good?"

"Yep. Do you remember my friend, Dr. Bones?"

"Uh-huh. She's the pretty lady from Sid's."

"Well, we're going to spend Christmas with her today. You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." Booth grinned at his son, and then they made their way out to his SUV. This would be a Merry Christmas indeed.

XxXxX

"Angela!" Brennan yelled from her bedroom door. The artist looked at Jack for a second, then left the kitchen and made her way to her friend's bedroom.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"You know Bren, it's kinda cute to see you all flustered like this. Let's go see what you've got available, okay?" Angela led her friend to the closet and looked around. There were clothes everywhere, which was so un-Brennan like.

"I can't believe he has this effect on me. I never have trouble finding something to wear."

"It's okay, sweetie, really. You've also never been in love before, so I think that has a lot to do with it." Angela said as she picked through the closet. "I think we want to go with something really feminine. How about this?" Angela handed Brennan a sheer white, button down shirt, lavender v-neck sweater and a black skirt. She then threw a pair of knee-high black boots that were hiding in the back of the closet out into the room.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rescue Russ and your dad from Hodgins."

"Oh, if my dad is still the same, he loves conspiracy theories. He just tends to keep them to himself."

"Well, I guess we'll all have a Merry Christmas then."

XxXxX

Seeley arrived at Brennan's a short while later and took a deep breath before getting Parker out of his car seat. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? This wasn't like a date or anything. It was Christmas with Bones, her family, and the squints. There was no reason for him to be nervous, except that everything in their relationship had changed in the course of two hours.

He took a breath of air as he reached her door. After knocking, though he was sure he could have just walked inside, he was greeted by Temperance. He stared at her for a long time, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful forensic anthropologist.

"Temperance, you look…wow!" He leaned in to kiss her and was surprised when she pulled back, appraising him.

"You wear sweaters? Since when do you wear sweaters?"

"Huh?"

"Merry Christmas Dr. Bones!"

Temperance looked down at the five year old and smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Parker. You want to come in and open some presents?"

"Yeah!" the little boy bolted through the door, pulling Booth, who still had him by the hand, inside with him. Booth looked back at Tempe, and watched as she fought unsuccessfully to suppress a laugh at his son's enthusiasm. When Parker reached the tree, the others gathered around to help pass around gifts. Booth let go of his son and grinned when he felt Bones slide her arms around his waist. She grinned up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He was about to meet her lips with his own, but a present was thrust under his nose by an enthusiastic five year-old.

"Dr. Bones, this one's for you!" Bones turned to look at Parker with a smile.

"It is huh? Well, why don't we see what's inside it." With that, she sat on the floor next to Parker to open the wrap. Booth stood against a wall watching the scene. This was what he wanted. He wanted the happy family, maybe a few more kids, though he'd probably have a tough time convincing Temperance. As he watched Parker help Bones tear off the paper, Angela sidled over to him.

"Since when do you wear sweaters?"

"Bones said the same thing. What's this sudden obsession with my clothing choices?"

"Nothing, but it probably saved you from a really boring gift."

"Angela, thank you, really. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're welcome Booth. Now, why don't you get yourself over there and participate." Booth flashed the artist his trademark grin, then sat down next to Temperance. Angela couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishments. Her best friend was finally with the man of her dreams. _Am I good, or what?_

A/N: Yes, they're all really happy, and Booth still hasn't gotten to give a mind blowing kiss to Temperance, and don't forget…we still have to see what it is that Angela got Booth for Brennan. Only one person besides me knows, and she isn't telling…right Wolfy? BTW, I have had a couple of huge begging requests to have a love scene between Tempe and Booth…here's my problem. Seeing as how David stayed the night, don't you think it would still be a little uncomfortable for them to jump in the sack right away? I mean, it would make me uncomfortable. Just let me know what all of you think, okay?


	16. Chapter 16: Confessions of a 5 year Old

Booth and Temperance sat on the floor with Parker, passing around the mountain of gifts surrounding the tree. Booth pulled out one and looked at the tag. _To Parker, From Dr. Bones._ Booth looked at her and felt a welling up in his chest.

"You bought something for Parker?" He whispered to her. His breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. She turned to look at him, shaking the feeling away.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She offered him a smile, and took the gift from his hands. "Here Parker, this one's from me." The little boy took the box, excited. He tore through the wrap and held up the present inside.

"Cool Dr. Bones, thank you!" He ripped into the Pirate Set and pulled out the hat, plopping it on his head. He grinned over at Dr. Bones and let out a huge 'Arrrr', much to the amusement of the others.

"Like father, like son eh Booth?" Hodgins grinned.

"Oh, like your one to talk Hodgins." Angela laughed. Matthew and Russ looked confused.

"We worked on the case of those bones found at the money pit." Hodgins supplied.

"That was you?" Russ said, obviously impressed.

"Yep, and we found a gold coin down there too."

"You found buried treasure? Cool!" Parker exclaimed. He got up from the floor and pattered over to Hodgins, took the pirate hat off, and placed it on the entomologist's head. Jack looked at Parker. "Now you can be Captain Jack, like in the movies." Everyone laughed, and Jack was intensely aware of the bright flash from Angela's camera.

"Okay, who's next?" Booth asked as he reached for the next gift.

The pile had dwindled down to two gifts, one for Temperance, and one for Booth. Seeley handed Tempe her gift, and watched as she examined it. Attached to the top was the little skeleton ornament. A smile graced her lips as she gently freed the skeleton and held it up, examining its detail. Booth couldn't help but feel his heart swell over the joy the little ornament was causing. She carefully placed the skeleton down and opened the gift. Inside was a necklace with dangles, each bead a miniature of her mother's belt buckle. The little silver pendants shimmered in the light, chiming gently as they made contact with each other.

"Oh, Seeley, it's beautiful. How did you…"

"I had Angela draw a sketch of the buckle, then I took it to a jeweler. I've actually had it for months." He took the necklace from her hands and undid the clasp. Temperance pulled up her hair, exposing her neck as Booth gently did up the necklace for her. The light brushes of his fingers against her skin felt electric, and she tried again to not shiver from the touch. Once the clasp was done, she dropped her hair and hugged Booth.

"Thank you."

"Okay, Sweetie, you need to give Booth your gift now." Angela said, holding back the sexual innuendo that was on the tip of her tongue because Parker was in the room. Tempe pulled away from Booth and grabbed the gift for Booth. She was curious, like him, as she still had no idea what it was Angela had put together. Booth looked at Temperance for a moment, then ripped through the packaging.

Inside was a framed picture. The image ensconced in the silver frame was of he and Temperance under the mistletoe. He studied the picture, wistfully. That kiss showed everything they both felt, no barriers in the way, and no words needed. Everything was reflected in that one moment. Tempe looked at the image as well, her surprise at what it showed evident in her widened eyes. Booth looked up at her, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding.

"Thank you Temperance, I couldn't ask for anything else." He leaned toward her, intent on catching her lips in a kiss, but an excited squeak from Angela made him move away. Both looked at the artist, who had her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She said, earning an eye roll.

"Well, what do you say we set ups some of these gizmos and watch us some Christmas movies?" Asked Matthew. He stood and walked over to the massive pile of presents for Temperance, looking at the rather large flat screen television.

"Booth, I still can't believe you got a television for my sister." Russ said as he helped his father pull out the television.

"I have to get her to watch it somehow." Seeley grinned, then winked at Tempe. She blushed a bit and watched Angela get up to check on the progress of the food.

"You'd think that's the only reason he'd come over." Temperance muttered playfully.

"Nu'uh. Daddy would come over to kiss you, then he'd stay the night."

"Parker!" Booth gasped, but not before all eyes were on him.

"But that's what Mike did with Mommy. He'd come over and they would kiss and then he would stay over with mommy." The little boy looked up at his dad innocently. Booth sighed and tried not to blush as everyone in the room snickered. Only Temperance seemed to be a deeper shade of red than himself.

"Hey Bub, why don't you show Zach the toys you got for Christmas."

"Okay." He smiled, and then pulled the game operation over to play with Zach.

XxXxX

"No, that's not how you carve a turkey. You're just going to tear it to pieces." Matthew commented as Booth stood, tines and carving knife in hand.

"Look, I've been doing this for years, and I've never had a problem."

"And I've been carving turkeys since before you were born. You're doing it wrong."

"You want to do it? Fine." Booth set down the utensils and folded his arms over his chest.

"No, you're the one who insisted on doing it. It's not my fault if you go and ruin a perfectly good turkey."

"Then let it go!"

"You know, after the fuss you made about a little wrap and tinsel, you certainly don't mind a sloppy turkey."

"Honestly, who cares if there are little crumbles of meat? It's a turkey. You eat it. It crumbles on the plate."

"It'll only crumble if it's too dry. Move." Angela said as she pushed Booth out of the way. "Honestly, I would think the two of you could give it a rest." She expertly picked up the tines and began to cut into the turkey, the meat slicing cleanly. There was a knock sounding on the door. Russ moved away from the table as he set a bowl of mashed potatoes down and went to answer it. As he opened the door, he leaned back and yelled to the group at large.

"Did anyone arrange for ZZ Top to come play?"

Angela let out a shriek and ran into the other room. She threw her arms around her father and they embraced, tightly.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Are you hungry? We're just sitting down to eat!" She led her father to the table and sat with the rest as the turkey finally made it to the table.


	17. Chapter 17: It's a Wonderful Life

In my eyes are Valentines 

_And Easter eggs, and New Year's wine._

_But when my heart finds Christmas, my eyes will shine like new._

A fire crackled merrily in Tempe's fireplace. Parker was passed out on the floor, his mouth open and his pirate hat sitting haphazardly on his head. Russ and Zach sat on the floor watching 'It's a Wonderful Life', Angela was talking to her dad, and Hodgins was swapping conspiracy theories with Matthew. Temperance looked over the group with a soft smile playing on her lips. None of them could possibly know how much this day had meant to her. She had family again.

_All the days are kind to me_

_But fall too far behind to see._

_But when my heart finds Christmas, I hope it finds you too._

Temperance looked over at her couch and watched Booth. He had been trying valiantly to stay awake for the past two hours, but finally succumbed to sleep. Tempe walked to a hall closet and grabbed a blanket. She brought it back to the living room and draped it over the sleeping agent. She brushed a hand over his cheek and watched as he leaned in to her hand and sighed. As she pulled her hand away, she was surprised to find someone at her side. Angela was looking down at Booth as well.

"Ange, I know that you were somehow behind all of this."

"Hey, guilty as charged, Sweetie. I just couldn't see someone who was so in love lose the one thing that meant the most to them."

"You mean you didn't want him to lose me."

"No Bren, I didn't want you to lose him. If you stayed with David, he would have been forced to move on, and you would have lost him. I couldn't have that."

"You knew, this whole time that David was going to propose, didn't you."

"Yes."

"Angela."

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Thank you."

She pulled her best friend into a hug, but let go before Hodgins could notice and make an inappropriate comment.

_Let the angels sing around us,_

_Christmas time is here. _

_Let our children's love surround us,_

_Laughing and filled with cheer._

Tempe moved to the fireplace, and gently picked Parker up from the floor. The little boy stirred, but did not wake up. She carried him down the hall to a spare bedroom and placed him in bed, took off his shoes and puller the covers over him. She glanced down at the sleeping child and brushed a hand gently through his unruly hair.

"You're a good kid Parker." She whispered into the room before shutting the door and returning to her living room.

"Sweetie, we're going to go. It's getting late, and none of us have had any sleep in over twenty four hours." Angela had her keys in her hands. Zach, Hodgins, and Angela's father, Billy were at the door.

"Oh, okay, just drive safe, and Merry Christmas." She smiled as they left, but felt a pang at having them go. The day had been perfect, and she didn't want it to end. She felt Russ approach and stand next to her.

"Are you leaving too?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Russ put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Much as we should, we came with Booth, so we're here until he leaves."

"Which is why we want to borrow your car." Matthew said as he approached the little group.

"What? Why?" She looked hurt. Even her dad and brother wanted to leave.

"To give you and Booth some alone time. You've had interference from everyone today, and haven't had a chance to just be alone. We're both still here for a couple of days Tempe, we just want to get out of your hair for awhile." Russ said. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"My keys are in my purse. The key with the black face is the one to Booth's house. He gave it to me when he worked on a case out of state."

"Gotcha." Russ winked and went to retrieve the keys. Once they were in hand, the two men gave Temperance a hug and left the apartment. As the door shut behind her, Tempe's hand went up to the silver necklace around her neck. She gently touched the dangles, each one mimicking her mother's belt buckle and sighed happily.

_My heart told me once before_

_To find my dream and search no more_

_And when my heart finds Christmas, I hope it finds you too._

Tempe stepped away from the door and tiptoed to the couch. Booth slept on, turning onto his side. She crouched down next to him and reached out to caress his face. As her hand touched his skin, his eyes opened and a slow, sleepy smile spread across his face. The only sounds came from the crackle of the fire, and the movie on TV. Tempe and Booth held each other's gaze, neither one speaking.

"What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary." Jimmy Stewart's voice drifted out into the room.

"What is it you want Tempe? Do you want the moon?" Booth asked her in a hushed tone. He reached out one hand and brushed a silken strand of hair away from her face. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers dance lightly down the side of her neck and caress the skin around her necklace.

"Since it would be impossible to find a rope that would encircle the moon in such a way as to stop it's rotation and pull it towards Earth, then no, I don't want the moon."

Booth chuckled at her response. _Leave it to Temperance to think of science right now._

"Well then, what is it you want? Tell me, and I'll be sure to get it for you."

"Booth…Seeley, all I want is you." Her response was quiet, so quiet that Seeley almost didn't hear it. He was suddenly nervous. _God, I feel like a nervous teenager._ His hand snaked back up to her hair. He ran his fingers through the auburn strands, never taking his eyes from her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought her to him. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her lips parted slightly in anticipation. He stopped just millimeters from her lips, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Never had one moment felt so erotic, and yet so innocent at the same time.

"You have me Temperance, now and forever." He whispered. Temperance shivered from the chills cascading through her body. She tried to breathe, but found herself incapable of the instinctive movement, and Booth hadn't even kissed her yet. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she moved the hair's breadth between them. The contact was so electric; the air around them seemed to crackle.

She placed her hands into his hair, running her fingers through its thickness. Without breaking contact with her, Booth sat up enough to encircle Tempe with his other arm and guide her to the couch, her body lying across the length of him. He slipped his hand from her waist and slid his hand up along her body until it cupped the side of her face. His fingers danced along her soft skin as the kiss deepened.

Temperance felt every little movement live a wave washing over her body. She felt each touch, each shift, each caress as its own independent movement, but all of it combining to make her skin almost hum. Finally, they broke apart with the need to breathe. She touched her forehead to his and gasped for the breath that she had been fighting for.

Unable to speak, Booth guided Tempe's head to his chest and caressed her hair. She could hear his heart hammering in his chest, matching the beat of her own heart. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. Booth's words rang through her head as she drifted off into contented sleep… _You have me Temperance, now and forever._

A/N: And that, my friends, is what they call the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope the kiss lived up to your expectations. With that, I bid you all an au revoir, and hope to see you at my next story.


End file.
